This is the first national symposium of IgA nephropathy sponsored by the National Kidney Foundation to promote communication between basic scientists and clinical investigators. The meeting will summarize and integrate insights into the etiology, immunopathogenesis, and renal histopathologic findings with the clinical expression of the disease. IgA nephropathy is the most common primary glomerulonephritis worldwide and several epidemiologic studies suggest that the disease is under-recognized in the United States. The symposium will emphasize areas of disagreement as well as agreement and potentially encourage new areas of investigation and contribute to improved patient care. The proceedings of the meeting will be published in the American Journal of Kidney Disease and will serve as an improtant reference source. We anticipate approximately 200-250 basic scientists, clinical investigators, and clinical nephrologists from throughout the country will attend.